Amaranthine
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: Emma was an ordinary girl in an unfortunate situation. Responsible for caring and protecting her baby brother, she was forced to abandon him for the sake of providing for him. Will her choices lead her to ruin, or can she eventually discover happiness with the assistance from the Angel of Death.


**1942**

Azure eyes peered through the glass, glancing over the ever-changing scenery. Concrete buildings and paved roads, replaced by ever lasting forests and blooming wildflowers. As much as she adored the scenery, sadness plagued her heart. How could she ever forget what she was forced to abandoned, her beloved brother. Barely a year old, alone in that orphanage, who would never know his elder sister.

Their father abandoned the family upon finding another woman; and months later their mother died in childbirth, successfully delivering her brother. She wanted to hate him for taking away her precious mother, for forcing them into an orphanage. Then she saw him and she held him, her mother still lived, dwelling inside his tiny body.

"Emma, are you all right. You've been awfully quiet for some time" A voice tore her from her thoughts. Glancing to her side, she remembered her company in this car ride. A man dressed in a light tan suit, his bronze hair slicked back ever so neatly. His noticeable feature were clearly his eyes, not the color, rather the fact he constantly wore big bulky sunglasses.

"I'm fine, Mister Howard, its just the scenery is so beautiful its breathtaking" She explained.

"Hey come on now, Mister Howard sounds so formal. At this stage of the game you can just call me James, though I would prefer 'Dad'" He replied ruffling the top of her hair, her bright blonde locks turning to disarray. "Oh we're finally here" He announced gleefully. They pulled up to the side of a massive stone mansion with hundreds of shiny glass windows, surrounded by lush flowers and evergreen bushes. Statues and ponds littered throughout the grounds, with ivory balconies overlooking them.

"Its beautiful" Emma said in awe.

"Thank you, it's nearly a hundred years old now. It was my grandfather who had it constructed to house the family for generations and someday it will pass to you" He said, once again ruffling up her hair. She hid her discomfort with a painfully wide smile.

"Sir Howards, some business has come up and requires you're attention" A maid declared, a curvy brunette in a standard black uniform.

"Ah I see, well then Emma I'm gonna have to leave you alone for a bit. Teresa here will show you to you're room and help you get ready for dinner tonight. All set, see ya" He parted with a wave, another maid following him inside.

Teresa didn't say anything and just started to walk away, Emma assumed to follow as she did. Leading her through ornate hallways, dark wood paneling and bright red crimson carpets. Emma couldn't keep track of where they were going, all the twists and turns of the mansion as they ventured deeper in the home. The maid stopped before a white door, odd seeing all other doors had been dark of wood. She opened the door, stunning light blinded Emma initially.

Blinking a few times, it took her a moment to adjust to the room's brilliance. A lush canopy bed, covered in white lacy sheets, matching the walls. In fact everything in the room was white. The carpet, curtains, even a magnificent white chandelier. In the corner of the room, a massive wardrobe lay enveloped with delicate gold details. Emma was entranced, but in the pit of her stomach lurked a suspicious feeling. An ominous feeling. She inched closer to the wardrobe, her hand reaching out to touch it, reveal the mystery.

"Miss Emma, I've prepared a bath" Teresa said, reminding Emma she was not alone.

"Oh thank you" She replied backing away from the wardrobe, following the maid into a bathroom within her room. And similar to her room, it was pure white. The maid suddenly started stripping Emma, tugging away her underwear. Her face turned scarlet, but before she could protest she was shoved into soapy water of the porcelain tub. Teresa began scrubbing her body up and down, and somehow despite her stress, Emma could feel herself relaxing.

Her thoughts drifted back to those of earlier, to her baby brother. Had she made the right decision, leaving him like she did. Mister Howards promised her that he'd always provide for her brother in her place, much better instead of her assistance. Medical care, education, and a stable source of money to help raise her brother; all things she couldn't provide for him. Emma wondered why Howards refused to adopt her brother too, clearly the man had a sufficient amount of wealth to support two children.

She wondered if she'd ever see him again. As a baby there's no way he'd ever remember her. How could he remember the sister who fed him, changed his diapers, and lulled him to sleep every night. He was far too young to remember her. Emma wanted to ask Howards if she could, possibly, go visit her brother. She knew she had to part him for the sake of ensuring Howard's support, but he never forbade her from visiting her brother.

"Miss Emma, please step out of the tub" Teresa ordered, a towel in hand to cover the girl. Emma nodded and rose from the warm waters, bubbles residing upon her shiny skin. The maid quickly erased them away as she dried her body, wrapping up her long locks in a thick towel. She pushed Emma back into the bedroom.

"The master has requested you wear this for this evening's meal" The maid announced holding the garment. A lilac dress, with ruffled sleeves. A deeper shade of purple wrapped around the waist in a ribbon. It was childish, and even though she were only twelve, it was vastly inappropriate. Before she could protest, Teresa was already buttoning her in. Emma hadn't even noticed she was dressing her

Teresa guided her over to sit before a small vanity, layered with countless bottles of perfumes and cosmetics. Her wet hair detangled and brushed into place, styled into symmetrical pigtails. The maid brushed powder upon her face and coated her lips in a gloss. Now she really did look half her age.

"Now it should be time for dinner Miss Emma, I've been told the master could be a bit late but he encourages you to eat ahead" Teresa explained, Emma nodded. She knew Mister Howards was a busy man, he told her thus from the beginning, she was neither surprised nor saddened. Besides his servants, she looked to some time by herself.

Emma followed the maid out her room and through the maze of hallways, arriving at two magnificent mahogany doors reaching to the ceiling. They parted revealing a long dinning table cloaked in satin, featuring dozens of steaming dishes. Her mouth watered at the sight.

For years, no her life, she only had the simplest of food. Just enough to keep her healthy. Now before her were whole arrays of meats, vegetables and whatever else there was. Emma eagerly took her seat, properly seated by a nearby butler. There were countless servants surround the room, but in that moment all she could do was focus. Shoving the delicious food down her throat.

Emma had always been rather gluttonous, as the first to finish her meals and the first to go looking for a third helping. She didn't even bother with her own plate, she merely at from the main dishes, a whole turkey, lobster, and steaks were easily downed. And she still had room for more.

"I see you were hungry" A voice interrupted her in the midst of swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes, in a haze she looked to the speaker. Mister Howards. In realization she nearly chocked trying to clear her mouth of food and make herself presentable. "Are you all right" He inquired patting her back, helping her food travel down her esophagus.

"Yes, I'm sorry for my piggish behavior" She apologized wiping her mouth, as well as concealing her embarrassment.

"Nonsense I'm happy you're enjoying the meal, I was worried about what you'd like to eat so I just ordered the staff to prepare one of everything. I'm relieved you're not a picky eater" He said, tussling her hair once again.

"Everything was delicious, far more than anything than I've ever had in my life" Her mother's home cooked meals appearing in her mind, while she had been true the feast had been far better than anything she ever had, she give anything to tastes her mother's meal once more. And her brother, who still required a bottle, he would never know the delicacy she just devoured or the sweetness of their mother's cooking.

"Well then please don't let me stand in your way, please indulge yourself" Mister Howards offered, pointing to the dozens more untouched plates.

"Sorry, but I'm already a bit full. Mister Howards is it all right is I ask you a question" She pleaded, he rose a brow curiously as he remained silent to let her continue. "I was wondering if it were at all possible to, occasionally, visit my brother" Emma requested, clenching her hands in fear of his response. His face blank, the sunglasses continued to hide his eyes.

"Of course you may, how could I ever prevent you from doing so. In fact after consulting with the staff, I believe I would like to adopt you're brother as well" He replied, with a genuine grin. Relief and happiness overflowed from her heart, knowing she'd be able to care for her brother. Tears descended from her eyes and she repeatedly thank Mister Howards.

"I thought I told you to call me dad" He pouted.

"Of course, thank you dad" She said through her hysterics, trying to catch the tears that fell from her eyes. He pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, gently embracing her as she cried into his chest.

"Now enough tears, this is happy occasion so we must celebrate" He announced pulling her from his arms, starring down at her tear stained face. He reached across the table to present her with another dish, a mountain of scallops. Her face lightened up, eagerly stretching her arms out to accept.

Over the next two hours she sampled from every dish, and finished most. Despite her petite form, she was quite the voracious eater as Mister Howards watched her in amusement. With her belly swollen, she found herself sleepy. Howards ordered Teresa to show her back to her room to prepare for bed, but just before Emma left she ran to the man and embraced him whispering her gratitude. Teresa led her back to her room and set out some pajamas, then Emma dismissed the maid to prepare for bed herself.

She stepped into her bathroom and approached her vanity, washing away the makeup as well as the crumbs upon her cheeks. Her fingers wrapped around the ribbons in her hair, tugging them away to release her blonde locks. She brushed her hair back into place, eliminating tangles.

Emma returned to her bedside, stripping her clothes and replacing them with pajamas. They were a mint color, a lacy tank top and matching bloomers. She turned the light off and crawled beneath the thick covers of her bed. She lay there for hours, simply staring at her canopy. Her mind raced with excited thoughts of her brother and her stomach… it ached due to the massive amount of food she'd consumed. Emma gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to explore the mansion.

She grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her body before stepping out into the darkened hallway. The moment she left her room, she heard footsteps near. Emma sprinted in the opposite direction, descending deeper into the hallway and stopped until she could no longer hear them.

Wandering aimlessly, studying the patterns of rugs and admiring the artwork scattered throughout the home. Now she stood before a pair of French doors leading to the gardens, the moonlight illuminating the shadows of the hallway. Finally with a yawn, she realized she was ready for bed. But turning around…she had no clue how to return to her room.

"Oh God, look what I've done" She murmured as she pondered how to get back, either trying to figure it out herself or ask one of the servants…but she didn't want to disturb anyone. In the midst ofher mental conflict, a breeze chilled her skin. She spun around finding the doors parted allowing the wind inside, sheer white curtains dancing on the breeze.

Through one curtain, a figure stood. The scent of smoke stung her nose. A boy, close to her age stood on the opposite side staring at her. Formally dressed with snow white skin and short charcoal colored hair, his eyes were cold as steel as they pierced through her bright blues.

Emma couldn't understand the feeling, but she felt afraid. She swung her body to run away, but her caught her and dragged her into a nearby closet. She kicked and scratched, but his grip was strong and tight restricting any further movements. Emma next tried to scream, but he'd already covered her mouth.

"Shut the hell up" He hissed his stern steel eyes making her tremble even more, forcing her to look away. Bright light peaked through the bottom of the door as audible footsteps came closer. This was her chance save herself. She unhinged her jaw and dug her teeth into his fingers, they gave way for her to scream. But before she could, he silenced her once more.

Covering her lips with his own, suppressing the scream.

A kiss, her first kiss.

Emma's body ceased trembling, still as a doll. Shock prevented all thought and fight against him. His eyes stared into her hers, she wanted to look away, embarrassed…but those mesmerizing eyes bound her. He glanced away from her, looking towards the door. The light vanished as the footsteps fade. He ripped his mouth from her, replacing it with his bloodied fingers.

"Try it again, and I'll leave you to the monsters" He threatened, his voice stern and malice. She nodded, the shivers returning. He opened the door and peered through the halls. His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her from the closet, dashing outside. They ran past the gardens and into the woods, he lead her through twists and turns before pulling her under a bush. Emma was covered in dirt as twigs stuck out of her hair.

"Who are you" She questioned, her breathe visible in the cold air.

"Walter C. Dornez and what are you doing hanging around that mansion" The boy asked, unphased by their sudden journey through the woods.

"I live there, Mister Howards just adopted me" She answered trying to catch her breathe and rubbing her shivering shoulders. After being dragged through forest on a frigid evening, already a lack of proper attire; she had a proper excuse to try and conserve heat.

"An orphan, huh. Makes sense, not to many would question you're disappearance" He analyzed, noting her confusion in the arching of her brow. "You have no idea about the creatures living with you" he added.

"What do you mean" She asked back.

"Those servants, and especially you're new father, they're no human. Far from it, they are monsters and you are they're prey" Walter replied, exhaling a puff of smoke. Emma didn't know what to think, how could he sound so serious and so insane at the same time. Monsters, prey; they were subjects of fiction rather than her new home.

"Looks like they're closing in on us" He said, peaking through the bush, indeed lights flashed through the trees and the cries of the servants roared in they're search. Pleading for Emma to be found, and she remembered, Her brother, who Mister Howards had so kindly agreed to adopt. Emma couldn't abandon him again, she had to escape from Walter. Her hand wrapped around a rock near her knee, gripping so tight her hands could've bleed.

"We should probably get-" She slammed the rock into the back of his head, interrupting his sentence. With a light gasp, he fell to the ground.

"Sorry" She whispered, dropping the rock to her side. For a moment Emma worried she'd kill him, so to ease her doubts she hesitantly placed her hand against his neck to check his pulse. Her fingers grazed his neck and pressed to feel the subtle beating of his pulse.

In a split second relief turned to terror.

His hand wrapped around her, pulling her to the ground beside him. Walter straddled her and pinned her arms above her head, his grip and the glare of his eyes seething anger. A faint stream of blood trickled from the back of his head to his cheek as he growled in frustration.

"You bitch, I'm trying to save you're stupid ass and in return you bash my skull" He hissed, Emma turning her head to escape his intimidating glare.

"I can't leave, I have to stay for my brother. Let go of me" She demanded, attempting to pry her hands of his grip and wiggling her body to try and through him off. He remained firm, his glare harsh.

"If you do stay then you'll end up dead, you're brother will have no idea what happened to his sister. You'll just be another missing girl" His words stunned her, all attempts of escape vanished with his chilling words. Missing…girls. What does that have anything to do with her? Before she could ask more, his body fell a top hers.

"Walter" Emma inquired shaking his body a bit, he remained limp and unresponsive.

"Oh thank God" Mister Howards stood above her, threw Walter off her and wrapped his arms around his shivering body. "Emma I was so scared, this boy didn't do anything to hurt you did he? And you're freezing and don't even have any shoes!" He grumbled taking off his own jacket to wrap around her. Servants quickly surrounded them and picked up the unconscious Walter.

"What are you going to do with him" Emma asked.

"Don't worry about it, in the morning I'll return that boy to the authorities" Mister Howards replied, watching as his servants disappeared into the woods heading back to the estate.

"Authorities?" She inquired, ignoring her discontent as Mr. Howards hoisted her up into his arms to follow after his servants.

"Yes that boy is an escape patient from an asylum, he's not right in the head. If he said anything to you, its best you ignore it" He urged, warming her freezing toes. Emma wasn't sure if she really could trust his words, despite his story, she didn't think the boy she'd met had was so out of his mind. Even though she didn't understand what he was saying, he was definitely coherent. She was positive he was sane.

They returned back to the mansion within a few minutes, Emma losing sight of where Walter had been taken. Howards personally escorted her back to her room and tucked her in bed, setting a dozen blankets over her to ensure her warmth. He placed a kiss a top her head and murmured a quick, "I love you", then left her to fall asleep.

But how could she? After everything that happened no one could rest easy. Emma trusted her new father, and cared deeply for him after agreeing to adopt her brother; but Walter had sown the seeds of doubt and fear. Try as she might to forget his words, they continued to plague her mind. _Missing girls…monsters…prey_. She tossed and turned in distress.

Her eyes lingered around her room, evaluating each item of furniture residing within. Finally settling upon the wardrobe in the corner, a restless feeling overcoming her. Within that white wardrobe, something wicked lurked. Emma hurled the blankets off her body and climbed out of bed, making her way towards the mysterious object.

Her fingers inched to the knobs, scared to find what lurked within. With a gulp, she opened. The stench hit her first, then the flash of red. Torn and bloodied dresses hung from the rack, all same color and style. The dress she'd worn for dinner. Emma backed away, her hands glued to her mouth suppressing a silent scream. Walter was right, and she was in danger.

Audible footsteps echoed around, nearing her bedroom. Rustling behind the door, its knob slowly turning. She didn't think, just ran. Outside to her balcony, leaping over the rail descending down into the bushes. Her body rolled off to hide, instead falling into a ditch back inside the mansion. She felt her skin scraping against stone as she spiraled down. The tunnel ended in a room as she collided against the floor.

"Well do I have a visitor here" Emma stiffened, jumping to her feet only to see a familiar face. Walter strapped to a wall his entirety bounded in chains, even his fingers hidden behind iron. "I take it, you've realized the dangerous predicament your in" He added with a smug smile, and while she was pissed she was far more desperate.

"What's going on here" She demanded.

"I'll explain, but while I do I need you to take those keys over there and release me" He directed with a nod of his head, pointing to a hook next to the door. Emma ran over and grabbed them, returning to Walter's side and she began trying to find the right key to free him. "Its exactly as I said, the only people here are us everyone else…is a monster, rather a vampire. You were brought here, lavished in preparation for the vampire".

"So everyone here is a vampire" Emma inquired trying another key.

"I'm not sure, its unusual for vampires to dwell in clusters like this. I'd assume the master of this house were the vampire and everyone else ghoul, but those servants appeared to possess intelligence and decent behavior"

"Because I glamoured my servants" Emma was ripped away from Walter, dropping the keys at his feet. Mister Howards held her against his chest burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. "I didn't want to frighten you with their disgusting form, but since you're so curious perhaps I'll show you"

With the echoing snap of his fingers, all his servants filed in. They're bodies contorting, the flesh eroding away as meaningless moans filled the room. They were dead, their decaying stench stinging Emma's nose as the reached for her fresh flesh. Howards kept his grip tight and waved off his servants, they heeded and backed away.

"Don't worry lovely, they wont hurt you. You're mine, my prey" He sneered, peering down at her. His sunglasses fell from his face, revealing haunting red eyes violating her sight. His mouth grew wide, ivory fangs poised ominously as his tongue licked over them.

Emma fell to the ground, appalled by the beast and minions who stood before her. Howards crouched down, arms encircling around her petite frame. Fingers slithering beneath her shirt, pulling the straps down. His tongue caressed her neck, coating her in saliva.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I feel a bit awkward over here as the third wheel" Walter chimed, rattling his chains. Reluctantly Howards ripped himself from Emma but kept his grip firm, binding her. She shifted her head to face Walter, surprised to see his confident smirk.

"I suppose your right, it is a bit odd having such a spectator, and with my ghouls so famished I guess there's an obvious solution" Howards replied snapping his fingers, the corpses charged across the room towards the imprisoned boy. Their mouths a gap and ready but as Emma's eyes locked on him, he wasn't afraid…he was thrilled.

The beasts gripped the chains, hoisting themselves towards his head. They surrounded him, burying him. Anticipated screams were instead laughter, hysteric chuckling muffled by the horde. In an instant, the corpses gushed blood and fell to bits. Arms, legs, heads all diced to slivers. A moment later his shackles fell atop the bloodied scene.

"Thanks doll, you managed to unlock a couple chains around my wrist. That was all I needed to slash your pathetic ghouls to oblivion" Walter said, cracking his fingers. Those same digits dipped into his vest, pulling out a single cigarette. Howards leapt off Emma, hurling himself towards Walter. Inches away from tearing his throat out, Walter merely lit his cigarette. The attack stopped…Howards head rolled. Off his shoulders, and on to the floor.

Walter pushed the headless form out of his way, stepping towards Emma. He knelt before the astounded girl, exhaling a puff of smoke in her face. Through her fit of coughs that ensued, she dare not look away from him.

"You know, I'm actually not allowed to just leave a witness lying around. Tonight you've seen some pretty confidential stuff…" He said as she felt a tugging at her neck, constricting her. She couldn't breath, and though he remained to himself she knew he was responsible. Clutching her neck, she found string winding itself around her. Her face grew red and her vision blurry, but then she could breathe.

"However you did put me through more trouble than I'd wanted this evening, and you owe me more than just you're little life. So I'll give you a choice other than death, you'll come work with me" Walter offered, watching her catch her breathe.

"And what…work is this" She inquired.

"What I did only moments ago, killing monsters like them" He answered gesturing to the bloodied mess lurking behind them. Emma remained silent for a moment, considering his offer. Death, or devoting her life to killing. People around always took note of her kindness and selfless actions towards the needs of others, yet now…

"I'll do it, I'll go with you" She replied picking herself off the ground.

"Sure, don't know why you actually had to debate work over death that long. So as the newest member of the Hellsing Organization, what is you're name" Walter asked leading them through the doorway, stepping out into the dimly lit hall. She lingered for a moment before leaving the darkness and following him into the light.

"Its Emma…Emma Victoria"

_***So did it suck?**_

_**I wrote this chapter a while ago and I wanted to write more chapters before I actually posted this but I'm not incredible motivated as I want to be to write this story.**_

_**This is definitely one of the better stories I've written and I will leave it up, but its continuing it that I'm indecisive towards.**_

_**So let me know do you want to see more**_

_**Or prefer I'd just drop it.**_

_**Let me know, and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
